Dead sponge
by Mace sheperd
Summary: When Mr krabs finds a marker he thinks it's the best thing that's ever happened to him, poor Mr krabs he doesn't realize the horrible fate the cruel hand of fate has dealt him :(


chapter 1 discovery

Disclaimer I do not own Spongebob or Dead space

this story is totally AU it takes place on an all ocean planet called Galibikini where all the characters of Spongebob (except sandy) live, Galibikini is ruled by a planetary government called The Single Reef federation and in this story Mr krabs finds a marker and as you can imagine from your dead space knowledge ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!

It was midnight In the city of Bikini bottom one of the many cities that make up The Single Reef Federation, and there was a meteor shower that was keeping most of it's citizens awake much to their chagrin, one of them was Squidward.

Meanwhile in Squidward's house,

Squidward is tossing and turning in his pink girly bed, "RAAAAAAHHH!" screamed Squidward in rage, "Stupid meteor shower I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to be able to work at my best tomorrow so Mr krabs doesn't nag me about my "Poor work ethic", grrrrrrr!"

Squidward jumps out of his bed and accidently knocks over his prized vase which shatters on the floor, this makes Squidward even more angrier "AHHHHHH why is the universe against me being happy! I know a little bit of soothing music should calm me down." said Squidward as he grabbed his clarinet and began to play his horrible music.

Meanwhile in Spongebob's pineapple Spongebob was also awake but not because of the meteor shower or because of Squidward's dreadful clarinet playing (which is so dreadful that 3 jellyfish that were flying past Squidward's window dropped dead upon hearing it) but because of his excitement about what was going to happen the next day.

Spongebob was jumping up and down on his bed "GARY tomorrow will be the best day ever! The grand opening of the new Krusty Krab space station and hotel is not only going to be the beginning of a new era of space exploration but also a new era of fame and prosperity for the greatest restaurant of them all, The Krusty Krab!"

Gary who desperately wanted some beauty sleep said in the snail language "Spongebob I understand that you're excited but shut the F%ck up!"

Spongebob gasped "Gary language! You're lucky I'm in a good mood otherwise I'd wash your mouth with hot sauce and give you over 9000 spankings!"

Gary just rolled his stalk eyes "Whatever"

The very next morning Mr krabs was searching through the meteorites with his Metal detector hoping to find something to for his new Space station and hotel, he wanted something from outer space to be the star attraction then his metal detector starting to beep louder then ever!

Mr Krabs realizing he has stumbled upon something VERY special went in the direction where the metal detector became loudest and stumbled upon a deep crater and inside the crater was a gigantic object that appeared to be made out of some kind of dark black stone, the stone was in an unnatural shape, like a pair of fingers crossed together.

Mr krabs became extremely excited "I've just found an alien artifact of some sorts, this marvelous thing shall become the star attraction!"

Mr krabs quickly dialed a number of workers to transport the artifact to the space port.

Later on at the space port,

Spongebob and an as usual grumpy Squidward had finally made it to the Bikini Bottom space port, there were several ugly gray bucket shaped buildings containing offices for the employees of the space port, whose jobs were to check every person who came through to make sure they weren't carrying any weapons or drugs. The only people allowed to carry weapons were the security guards hired by Mr krabs to take up posts on the Space station and hotel to make sure nothing bad happened there either.

In the middle of the space port was a giant krabby patty with 2 gray wings one on each side, each wing ending in a black hexagon, this was the space ship.

In front of the space ship was a stage and on the stage where Mr krabs and his his large security team whose leader was Captain larry the lobster who was wearing a dark brown guard uniform and a Krusty krab hat.

Mr krabs went up to the microphone to address the crowd and cleared his throat

"Thank you all of you for coming to this space port today and to the grand opening of the new Krusty krab spaceport and hotel, as you all know this is not just a new era for the restaurant business but also a new era of space travel! People now can have a vacation in Space itself! You can look out a window and admire the stars and the beautiful endless void of space! There will also be an amusement park inside the space station where adults and kids of all ages can have the time of their lives. And not only that this morning I found an alien artifact in a crater created by that meteor shower, that artifact is for all of you to view and enjoy now let's board the spaceship and began the vacation of our lives!"

And with that an EXTREMELY excited Spongebob, a just as excited Mr krabs an indifferent Squidward, a stern powerful security team and a crowd of happy citizens boarded the krabby patty space ship, and set off to the space station ready to begin what they thought would be a great fun filled vacation the likes of which they've never experienced, little did they know this vacation would turn into a living HELL.


End file.
